1914 in poetry
They went with songs to the battle, they were young. '' ''Straight of limb, true of eyes, steady and aglow. '' ''They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted, '' ''They fell with their faces to the foe. They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old: '' ''Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. '' ''At the going down of the sun and in the morning, '' ''We will remember them. :— The "Ode of Remembrance", an ode taken from Laurence Binyon's "For the Fallen", first published in The Times of London in September of this year. Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events BLAST]] * January 29 – Yone Noguchi lectures on "The Japanese Hokku Poetry" at Magdalen College, Oxford * March – The Little Review founded by Margaret Caroline Anderson as part of Chicago's literary renaissance * June 24 – Edward Thomas makes the railway journey which inspires his poem Adlestrop en route to meet Robert Frost; Thomas begins writing poetry for the first time after this summer * July 2 – BLAST, a short-lived literary magazine of the Vorticist movement, is founded with the publication of the first of its total of two editions, edited by Wyndham Lewis * The Egoist, a London literary magazine is founded by Dora Marsden, a successor to The New Freewoman (the new publication will go defunct in 1919); it publishes early modernist works, including those of James Joyce * Jethmal Parsram (1885–1948) and Lalchand Amardinomal Jagatiani (1885–1954) found the Sindhi Sahita Society, a publishing house, in India.Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 978-81-7201-798-9, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 * Wilhelm Apollinaris de Kostrowitzky, who writes under the pen name "Guillaume Apollinaire", becomes a French citizen and enlists in the French Army to fight in World War I Works published in English Canada * William Wilfred Campbell, Sagas of Vaster Britain''Garvin, John William, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=94cTAAAAIAAJ&printsec=titlepage#PPA7,M1 ''Canadian Poets] (anthology), published by McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916, retrieved via Google Books, June 5, 2009 * Katherine Hale, Grey Knitting * Marian Osborne, Poems, Canadian poet published in the United Kingdom * George A. MacKenzie, In that New World Which is the Old * Laura E. McCulley, Mary Magdalene and Other Poems, 50 poems; her first book of poetry * Beatrice Redpath, Drawn Shutters, her first book * Lloyd Roberts, England Over Seas * Arthur Stringer, Open Water, London: John Lane Co. (free verse Canadian poetry)Gnarowsky, Michael, "Poetry in English, 1918-1960", article in The Canadian Encyclopedia, retrieved February 8, 2009 United Kingdom * Laurence Binyon, The Winnowing-Fan, including "For the Fallen",Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 part of which was excerpted to become "Ode of Remembrance" (originally published in The Times (London) September 21) * Wilfrid Scawen Blunt, Poetical Works * W.H. Davies, The Bird of Paradise, and Other Poems * Wilfrid Gibson, Borderlands * Thomas Hardy, Satires of Circumstance * John Masefield, Philip the King, and Other Poems * Marian Osborne, Poems, Canadian poet published in the United Kingdom * Ezra Pound, editor, Des Imagistes: An Anthology, the first anthology of the Imagism movement; published by the Poetry Bookshop in London and issued in America both in book form and simultaneously in the literary periodical The Glebe for February 1914 (issue #5) * W.B. Yeats, Responsibilities, Irish poet published in the United KingdomMac Liammoir, Michael, and Eavan Boland, W. B. Yeats, Thames and Hudson (part of the "Thames and Hudson Literary Lives" series), London, 1971, p. 83 United States * Conrad Aiken, Earth Triumphant''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Emily Dickinson, The Single Hound, published posthumously (died 1886) * Robert Frost, North of Boston * Joyce Kilmer, Trees and Other Poems, including "Trees", which first appeared in Poetry magazine in August 1913) * Ezra Pound, editor, Des Imagistes: An Anthology, the first anthology of the Imagism movement; published by the Poetry Bookshop in London and issued in America both in book form and simultaneously in the literary periodical The Glebe for February 1914 (issue #5) * Vachel Lindsay, The Congo and Other Poems * Amy Lowell, Sword Blades and Poppy Seed * James Oppenheim, Songs for the New Age * Carl Sandburg, "Chicago" in Poetry magazine * Gertrude Stein, Tender Buttons * Wallace Stevens' first major publication (of his poem "Phases") is in the November issue of Poetry''Wallace Stevens (search results), Poetry Magazine. The poem was written when Stevens was 35, and he is a rare example of a poet whose main output came at a fairly advanced age. (Many of his canonical works were written well after he turned fifty.) According to the literary critic Harold Bloom, no Western writer since Sophocles has had such a late flowering of artistic genius. Other in English * Christopher Brennan, ''Poems: 1913, Australia * Prafulla Ranjan Das, The Mother and the Star; Indian, Indian poetry in EnglishVinayak Krishna Gokak, [http://books.google.com/books?id=WLE8GVsAfEMC&printsec=frontcover#v=onepage&q&f=false The Golden Treasury Of Indo-Anglian Poetry (1828-1965), p 314, New Delhi: Sahitya Akademi (1970, first edition; 2006 reprint), ISBN 8126011963, retrieved August 6, 2010 * W. B. Yeats, Responsibilities, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom Works published in other languages * Anna Akhmatova, The Rosary, her second collection, by this time there are thousands of women composing their poems "after Akhmatova"; the book becomes so popular in Russia that a "parlor game based upon the book was even invented. One person would recite a line of poetry and the next person would try to recite the next, until the entire book was recited."http://www.jazzkeyboard.com/jill/akhmatova/akhmat.html Debka, Jill, "Akhmatova: Biographical/Historical Overview" short biographical sketch of Akhmatova, accessed December 8, 2006 * Krishnala M. Jhaveri, Milestones in Gujarati Literature written in English and translated into Gujarati; scholarship and criticism in (India)Mohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 978-0-313-28778-7, retrieved December 10, 2008 * Stéphane Mallarmé's Un Coup de dés jamais n'abolira le hasard ("A Throw of the Dice will Never Abolish Chance"), originally published in Cosmopolis magazine in 1897, is posthumously published in book form for the first time, in a limited, 60-copy edition by the Imprimerie Sainte Catherine at Bruges, Belgium, * Ernst Stadler, Der Aufbruch, this German poet's most important volume of verse, regarded as a key work of early Expressionism; he was killed in battle this year. Indian * Narasinghrao, Nupurjhankar (Indian, writing in Gujarati) Telugu language * Kattamanci Ramalinga Reddi, Kavitya Tattva Vicaramu, criticism * Ramalinga Reddi / Kattamanci Ramalinga Reddi, Kavitya Tattva Vicaramu, book of criticism, called a "very controversial" and "scathing critique of traditional poetry" and also a "pioneering work in modern Telugu criticism" * Burra Seshagiri Rao, Vimarsadarsamu, book partly about the relationship between poetry and society Other languages * José Santos Chocano, Puerto Rico lírico y otros poemas, PeruWeb page titled "José Santos Chocano" at the Jaume University website, retrieved August 29, 2011 * Gabriela Mistral, Sonetos de la muerte ("Sonnets of Death"); ChileWeb page titled "The Nobel Prize in Literature 1945/Gabriela Mistral/Biography", at the Nobel Prize website, retrieved September 22, 2010 Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 14 – Dudley Randall (died 2000) African American poet and poetry publisher, founding Broadside Press in 1965 * February 7 – David Ignatow (died 1997), American poet * February 14 – Jan Nisar Akhtar (died 1976) Indian poet of Urdu ghazals and nazms and lyricist for Bollywood * February 24 – Weldon Kees (missing and presumed dead, 1955), American poet, critic, novelist, short story writer, composer and artist. * March 31 – Octavio Paz (died 1998) Mexican writer, poet, diplomat, and winner of the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1990 * May 6 – Randall Jarrell, American poet and writer * June 2 - George Hitchcock (died 2010), U.S. poet, editor and publisher of Kayak magazine and books (1964-1984) * June 26 – Laurie Lee * July 30 – Tachihara Michizō 立原道造 (died 1939), poet and architect * October 25 – John Berryman (born John Allyn Smith) (died 1972) American poet considered one of the founders of the Confessional school of poetry * October 27 – Dylan Thomas, Welsh poet * October 30 – James Laughlin (died 1997), American poet and literary book publisher, founder of New Directions Publishers ;Also : ** Punkunnam Damodaran, Indian, Malayalam-language poet and playwright ** Devakanta Barua, Indian, Assamese-language poet ** G. V. Krishna Rao (died 1979), Indian, Tegulu-language poet and novelist ** Ghulam Ahmad Fazil Kashmiri (died 2004), also known as "Fazil Kashmiri", Indian, Kashmiri-language poet (surname: Fazil) ** Kunjabihari Das, Indian, Orissa-language poet, folklorist, travel writer and memoirist ** Laksmidhar Nayak, Indian, Oriya playwright, novelist, poet and labor leader ** Narayan Bezbarua, Indian, Assamese-language poet, novelist and playwright ** Narmada Prasad Khare, Indian, Hindi-language poet and editor ** Yamazaki Hōdai 山崎方代 (died 1985), Showa period tanka poet (family name: Yamazaki) Deaths , founded]] Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 13 — John Philip Bourke (born 1860), Australian * March 17 — Hiraide Shū 平出修 (born 1878), late Meiji period novelist, poet, and lawyer; represented defendant in the High Treason Incident; a co-founder of the literary journal ''Subaru * July 6 — Delmira Agustini (born 1886), Uruguayan * July 23 — Charlotte Forten Grimké, 76, African-American anti-slavery activist, poet, and teacher * October 8 — Adelaide Crapsey 26 (born 1878, American poet * October 10 — Ernst Stadler (born 1883), German poet killed in battle at Zandvoorde near Ypres in the early months of World War I. * November 3 — Georg Trakl, 27, Austrian poet ;Also : ** Madison Cawein (born 1865), American ** Kerala Varma Valia Koyittampuran, also known as Kerala Varma (born 1845 in poetry), Indian, Malayalam-language poet and translator who had an equal facility in writing in English and SanskritPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K.M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 ** K. C. Kesava Pillai (born 1868), Indian, Malayalam-language musician and poet See also * List of years in poetry * Dada * Dymock poets * Imagism * Modernist poetry in English * Russian Futurism movement in Russian poetry * Silver Age of Russian Poetry * Ego-Futurism movement in Russian poetry * Expressionism movement in German poetry * Young Poland (Polish: Młoda Polska) modernist period in Polish arts and literature * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1900s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry